Fire und Thunder
Fire & Thunder (ファイア ＆ ポット・オブ, Faia & Sandā) sind Zwillinge die Kilik Rungs Waffenpartner bilden. Fire ist männlich und Thunder ist weiblich. Sie sind als Dämonenkessel bekannt (魔壺 Matsubo in Japanisch), obwohl sie als Waffen die Form von großen gepanzerten Handschuhen annehmen. Trotz ihres Alters werden sie genützt und sind unbeschreiblich effektiv im Kampf. Sie sind auch Erdschamanen, dass ihnen ermöglicht die Stimme der Erde zu hören. Sie sind momentan Mitglieder der Elite Shibusen Studenten Einheit, Spartoi. Aussehen Fire und Thunder sind kleine, junge Zwillinge. Sie sind im Vergleich zu den anderen Hauptcharakteren die Jüngsten. Beide haben eine dunkle Hautfarbe und ihre Gesichter enthalten blaue Augen mit rosigen Wangen und halblangen blonden Haaren. Sie teilen auch die gleiche Kleidung, ein gestreiftes ärmelloses Top unter einer weißen Latzhose und eine Mütze. Allerdings trägt Fire eine orange Kappe und sein Top ist rot-weiß gestreift, während Thunders Kappe gelb ist und sie ein gelb-weiß gestreiftes Top trägt. thumb|150px|left|Fire und Thunder in Spartoi Kleidung Als beide später Shibusens Spartoi Einheit beitreten, ändert sich ihr Kleidungsstil drastisch, da sie die Uniform, die sie als Spartoimitglieder identifizieren, tragen. Beide tragen jetzt ein weißes Oberhemd/Bluse mit einem blauen Seemann-Stil Kragen und einer schwarzen Krawatte. Sie tragen eine blaue Hose. Sie haben ihre ursprünglichen Kappen durch gestreifte Beanies ersetzt. Ihre Seelen wurden nicht gezeigt, jedoch wurde im Anime angedeutet, dass Fires Seele rot ist und Thunders Seele gelb, passend zu ihren elementaren Eigenschaften. Obwohl beide eineiige Zwillinge zu schein sein, stellt sich später heraus, dass Fire eigentlich männlich, während Thunder eigentlich weiblich ist. Dies wird offensichtlich, als sie sich mit Hilfe von Kims Magie in ihre erwachsene Form transformierten. In dieser Form bekommt Fire das Aussehen eines jungen Mannes mit halblangen blonden Haaren die am Ende (möglicherweise) zu roten Spitzen übergehen. Ein aufwendiges Zeichen von einem Feuerball schmückt sein Haar, ein ähnliches Feuerballzeichen besitzt er als Tattoo an der rechten Schulter. Er hat kleine aber tiefe Tropfenförmige Markierungen unter seinen Augen und drei kurze vertikale Linien zwischen den Augen. Er trägt einen Schal, der Aussieht als wäre er aus Feuer gemacht. An einigen Stellen seines Körpers sind drei Luftlöcher nebeneinander zu finden. Drei befinden sich auf je eines der Brustmuskeln, drei auf jeder Schulter und jeweils drei auf der Rückseite seiner Hände. Er trägt ebenfalls lange Metallbänder an jedem Arm. Die untere Hälfte seines Körpers ist von Flammen verdeckt die an Kirikous rechtem Arm angebracht sind. Thunder wird zu einer jungen Frau, die ein (wahrscheinlich) gelbes Crop Top trägt, an welches eine Kapuze angebracht ist. Die Kapuze geht über ihren Kopf und hängt kurvig und in Schleifen herunter. Einige Teile der Kapuze schweben an ihrer Stelle. Es scheint als trage sie eine Haube unter ihrer Kapuze. Die Markierungen unter ihren Augen könnten möglicherweise gelb sein. Sie hat zwei schlanke gelbe Linien auf ihrer Schulter tätowiert. Sie trägt aufwändig dekorative Ärmel, die sich von ihrer Hand weg ausweiten und ähnlich wie ihre Kapuze in die Luft erstrecken. Die untere Hälfte ihres Körpers wird mit Strom bedeckt an deren Ende sie mit Kirikous linken Arm verbunden ist. In ihrer Waffenform stellen sie zwei große reich verzierte Handschuhe dar, oder genauer gesagt „Handschuh-förmige Töpfe.“ Töpfen ähneln sie jedoch nur ein wenig, dies erkennt man zum Beispiel an den Öffnungen, die wie Topfränder aussehen. Sie haben Metall-Knöchel-Platten, auf deren Platten der jeweilige Name des Verwandelten steht. Man erkennt an den Platten auch einen Hauch ihrer menschlichen Form, da die Augen der beiden auf den Handschuhen abgebildet sind. Es ist jedoch unbekannt ob diese Augen Emotionen zeigen können. Persönlichkeit „Fire, Thunder, reißt euch zusammen! Es ist nur ein Spielzeug!“'''-Kilik''' Obwohl sie sehr mächtige Waffen sind, sind sie trotzdem nur einfache Kinder. Offensichtlich sind sie sehr neugierig und einfach abzulenken. Oft genug merken sie nicht, dass sie in einigen Situationen ernst werden müssen und bleiben verspielt und unschuldig. Sie teilen in den meisten Dingen Kiliks sorglose und entspannte Haltung. Auch sind sie immer gut gelaunt und suchen nach Spaß. Sie halten überraschend viel für ihr Alter aus und zeigen keine Angst, wenn sie mit Kilik kämpfen. Jedoch können sie hin und wieder erschrecken, wenn es zu gefährlich wird, was sie dazu bewegt, dass sie weinend zu Kirikou oder der nächstgelegenen Person rennen und nach Schutz suchen. In diesen Situationen sieht man, dass sie immer noch stark von anderen abhängig sind und alleine wehrlos sind. Wie die meisten jungen Brüder und Schwestern streiten sie sehr viel und können ungeduldig sein, egal wie ernst die Lage manchmal ist. Das erste Mal sieht man dies während der Operation: Eroberung Baba Yagas Schloss gegen Arachnophobia (Manga). Bei der Durchführung dieser Mission ruinierten sie beinahe Kiliks Verkleidung vor Mosquito, da sie unter der Verkleidung zu streiten begannen. Aufgrund ihrer Verspieltheit fielen sie leicht unter den Einfluss von Artifact Soldier Morubi’s Technik. thumb|150px|left|Fire und Thunder finden einen unterirdischen Eingang Trotz dieser Rückschläge sind Fire und Thunder eigentlich sehr ernst zu diesen Zeiten, besonders wenn es um ihre Fähigkeiten als Erdschamanen geht. Sie haben eine tiefe Verbundenheit zur Natur. Man sieht, dass sie sich um die Natur sorgen und Traurigkeit ausdrücken können, wenn sie den Schmerz der Natur von der Verschmutzung spüren. Ihre Gefühle können sehr intensiv sein, wenn die Natur von etwas sehr stark betroffen ist. Aufgrund ihres jungen Alters können sie nicht sprechen. Sie sind synchron miteinander und haben daher nicht viele Unterschiede in ihren Persönlichkeiten. Sie verhalten sich nicht anders und sehen nicht einmal anders aus, selbst wenn sie ihr Geschlecht ändern, was im Buch von Eibon passiert ist. (Wenn man auf die Mimik von Fires Gesicht achtet, scheint er etwas mutiger zu sein, während Thunder sensibler ist.) Beziehungen Mit ihrer kinderähnlichen Unschuld und Fröhlichkeit ist es für die anderen in Shibusen schwer Fire und Thunder nicht zu mögen. Sie sind aufgrund ihres jungen Alters sehr nervös und hängen sich daher oft an andere Charaktere, besonders an ihrem Partner Kilik, an. Allerdings sind sie durch ihr kindisches Verhalten, besonders in ernsten Situationen, manchmal schwer zu ertragen. Partner Kirikou Rung Fire und Thunder hängen sehr an Kirikou. Sie folgen im loyal überall hin und als Partner, kämpfen und kooperieren sie mit ihm sehr gut. Sie hören meist auf ihn, obwohl sie ihn ignorieren, wenn sie zu abgelenkt sind. Man sieht auch, dass sie von ihm abhängig sind und sie ihn als eine Beschützerfigur sehen. Das erste Mal wird dies deutlich als Harvar sie erschreckt und die beiden zu Kirikou rennen. Sie scheinen glücklicher zu sein, wenn er in ihrer Nähe ist. Liz und Patty Ihre Seelen Wellenlängen sind kompatibel, was Kirikou erlaubt, sowohl Fire und Thunder als auch Liz und Patti in ihrer Waffenform zu nutzen. Pattis spielerische Haltung erlaubt es ihr gut mit den Zwillingen auszukommen. Nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Mission und der Flucht aus dem afrikanischen Dorf wird gezeigt, dass sie miteinander spielen. Shibusen Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Fire und Thunder lieben auch Tsubaki, die wie eine fürsorgliche Mutterfigur für sie ist. Die beiden werden gezeigt, als sie von Tsubaki, die vorgibt ein Monster zu sein, wegrennen. Maka Albarn Die Zwillinge sehen auch in Maka eine beschützende Figur und ein Ort bei dem sie Trost suchen können. Dies wird gezeigt, als die beiden weinend in ihren Armen schreien, da sie den Schmerz des von Magie verschmutzten Waldes im Amazonas Regenwald fühlten. Harvar D. Éclair Aufgrund seiner extrem kalten Persönlichkeit, haben die beiden ein wenig Angst vor Harvar. Sie laufen in Tränen aufgelöst zu Kirikou, nachdem Harvar direkt vor ihnen Artifact Soldier Morubi ersticht Kim und Jacqueline Als ihre Teamkollegen haben sie auch eine enge Beziehung zu Fire und Thunder. Die beiden sind auch in der Lage mit ihnen eine Seelen Resonanz aufzubauen. Kims Magie erlaubt es ihnen ihre wahre Macht als Erdschamanen zu erreichen. Familie Pot of Fire und Pot of Thunder Als Geschwister kommen sie sehr gut miteinander aus und sind immer synchron miteinander. Beide teilen sich zur gleichen Zeit die gleichen Stimmungen und Gefühle. Jedoch streiten sie sich wie alle Geschwister, bleiben aber immer noch in der Nähe des anderen, obwohl sie manchmal kämpfen. z.B. streiten sie sich bei der Eroberung des Schloss Baba Yaga, als sie mit ihrem Partner Kilik unter der Tarnung waren und drohten aufzufliegen. Andere Angela Leon Obwohl Fire und Thunder Angela nicht gut kennen, scheinen sie bereits Freunde geworden zu sein. Die beiden Spielen mit der kleinen Hexe und Tsubaki fangen. Fähigkeiten Pots: Fire und Thunders Kräfte als Dämonen Waffen erlaubt es ihnen sich in etwas zu verwandeln was man „Pots = Kessel“ bezeichnet, im Grunde basiert ihr Design aber auf großen Handschuhen, um die Kraft der Schläge ihres Meisters zu erhöhen. Es wird auch gezeigt, dass es ihnen möglich ist in ihrer erwachsenen Form bei voller Leistung aus ihrer Waffenform hervorzukommen. Fire und Thunder Generation:'''Fire und Thunders offensichtliche Hauptstärken liegen darin Feuer und Elektrizität zu erzeugen. Wenn sie mit Kirikou eine Seelen Resonanz durchführen, können sie ihm mit ihren Elementen unterstützen und auch ihre Elemente kombinieren, um eine noch stärkere und effektivere Attacke einzusetzen. Es scheint auch bewiesen zu sein, dass sie auch außerhalb ihrer Waffenform ihre Elementaren Kräfte einsetzen können. Dies wird das erste Mal gezeigt als Fire vor Mosquito Feuer speit, um Mosquito davon zu überzeugen, dass Kirikou einer der Artifact Soldiers ist, während dieser in Baba Yagas Schloss eindringt. Jedoch ist dies noch nicht bestätigt worden. thumb|150px|right|Fire und Thunder infiziert mit Kims Magie '''Erdschamanen: Interessanterweise sind beide, Fire und Thunder, Erdschamanen, was so viel bedeutet, dass sie buchstäblich die Stimme der Erde selbst hören können. Das erlaubt ihnen die Störungen im umgebenden Boden zu fühlen, unabhängig davon wie der Schaden zugefügt wurde, ob es durch magische oder physische Kräfte gestört wurde, erkennen sie es. Diese Fähigkeit zahlt sich bei der Suche nach verborgenen unterirdischen Räumen aus, da sie normalerweise unmöglich gefunden werden können. Es wurde gezeigt, dass sie versteckte Eingänge in der Umwelt erkennen können und auch die ersten Änderungen in der Umwelt feststellen können, als der Schwarze Clown auftaucht. Ihre Kraft als Erdschamanen kann einen Zusammenhang mit Magie haben, da ihre wahren Kräfte erst mit der Kraft von Kims Magie erwachen. Erwachsene Form: Wenn ihre Erdschamanen Fähigkeit auf volle Leistung freigegeben wird, können Fire und Thunder kurz in ihre ältere Version von sich selbst verwandeln. Diese temporäre Nutzung des Alterns zeigt, dass sie nicht wie durchschnittliche Menschen sind. Auftritte in der Story Extraausgabe: Die Legende vom heiligen Schwert Fire und Thunder sind neben Kilik Rung zu sehen als sie sich dazu entscheiden gegen Hiro und Excalibur mit Death the Kid, Black Star und ihren Partnern zu kämpfen. Kirikou versucht Hiro mit Pot of Fire und der Attacke Triple F anzugreifen, aber Hiro weicht dem Angriff aus, bevor er, Kilik, Kid und Black Star mit einem einzigen Treffer besiegt. Die Riesenwoge "Brew" Fire und Thunder bleiben während des ganzen Kampfes um Brew auf Lost Island in ihrer Waffenform, wo sie sich mit zahlreichen anderen Shibusen Studenten an der Mission beteiligen das Dämonenwerkzeug vor Arachnophobia zu bekommen. Stein und Marie betreten das Magnetfeld im Zentrum der Insel, wo das Dämonenwerkzeug sein sollte. Die Zwillinge bleiben mit ihrem Meister, Ox, Harvar, Kim, Jacqueline, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patti, Soul und Maka zurück. Allerdings werden sie bald von Arachnophobia Truppen angegriffen. Als Maka, Kid, Black Star und deren Partner, Stein und Marie folgen um Brew zu erhalten, entscheiden sich Kilik mit Ox und Kim sowie deren Partnern zurückzubleiben und Arachnes Truppen davon abzuhalten das Magnetfeld zu betreten. Während des Kampfes zeigen Fire und Thunder ihre immense Kraft als Dämonen Töpfe, als beide mit Kilik und Ox eine Resonanz aufbauen um energiegeladene Angriffe wie Blitzfunke und Aphex Twin durchzuführen. Kilik, Ox und deren Partner schützen Kim als diese auf Jacqueline in den Himmel fliegt, um das Signal auszusenden, dass Shibusen zum Rückzug zwingt. Nachdem sie die feindlichen Truppen zerschlagen haben, sehen Kilik, Fire und Thunder, Ox und Harvar, als Marie und Stein vom Magnetfeld zurückkehren. Da sie sehen, dass Maka und die anderen noch nicht zurückgekehrt sind, entscheiden sich die beiden Meister und deren Dämonen Waffen dafür, Maries Drohungen, dass sie alle in der Schule durchfallen werde, da sie eine schlechte Note erhalten, wenn sie das Magnetfeld betreten, zu ignorieren und ihren Freunden zu helfen. Sie begleiten Maka und die anderen aus dem Magnetfeld heraus mit Kilik der Black Star stützen muss. Sie werden Zeugen der holografischen Aufzeichnung von der Zerstörung der Forschungseinrichtung auf der Insel im Magnetfeld, bevor sie das Feld verlassen. Marie droht sie zu schlagen, aber umarmt sie danach fröhlich und erleichtert, dass sie sicher sind. Der Clown Die Zwillinge werden mit Kilik gesehen, als dieser eine außerschulische Mission auswählt. Er braucht für die Mission ein anderes Meister-Waffen-Team, das ihn begleitet, deshalb fragt er Ox. Allerdings hat dieser vor Kim zu fragen, daraufhin Kilik ihm Glück wünscht. Nachdem Ox geht, hat er ein kurzes Gespräch mit Maka und Soul. Kirikou erzählt den Zwillingen, dass sie ein anderes Team finden müssen, mit denen sie auf die Mission gehen können. Schon bald kommtHarvar mit Ox, der einen ungeheuren Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht hat, zurück. Die Zwillinge verstecken sich vor Angst von Ox hinter Kirikou. Ox erklärt daraufhin wie er von Kim, aufgrund seiner Frisur abgewiesen wurde. Obwohl Kilik ihm vorschlägt seinen Haarstil zu ändern, antwortet Ox darauf, dass ihm seine Frisur die Kraft des Blitzes verleiht, um die die er liebt zu beschützen. Beeindruckt von seiner Seele, bietet Kilik ihm an mit ihm auf die Mission zu gehen, eine Mission die ein brennendes Herz und eine Seele erfordert. Ox ist damit einverstanden und nehmen ihre Aufgabe mit zur Rezeptionistin, die bemerkt, dass die Mission für die beiden wie geschaffen ist. Die Wahl Fire und Thunder werden in Shibusen mit Kirikou, Ox und Harvar gesehen. Alle haben ihre Hemden ausgezogen. Als Soul und Maka sie fragen, warum sie keine Hemden tragen, erklärt Kirikou ihnen ihre Geschichte, wie sie ihre Mission bewältigten und den Zorn eines Riesen besänftigten. Kirikou und Ox kämpften gegen den Riesen während Harvar, Fire und Thunder daneben gesessen und zugesehen haben. Jedoch schlossen sie am Ende Freundschaft mit dem Riesen und alle tanzten nackt um das Lagerfeuer. Die Eroberung des Schlosses von Baba Yaga Beide Fire und Thunder werden zusammen mit Kirikou, Ox, Harvar, Death the Kid, Liz, Patti, Soul und Maka ausgewählt Medusa auf ihrer Mission, in Arachnes Schloss einzudringen, zu begleiten. Arachnes Schloss befindet sich im Amazonasbecken von Südamerika. Während der Reise in den Amazonas Wäldern, kommt die Gruppe an einen Magie verschmutzten See, der durch Arachnes Dämonenwerkzeug verursacht wurde. Fire und Thunder beginnen plötzlich, zu Makas Überraschung, laut zu weinen. Kirikou erklärt, dass „die Natur weint“ und dass die Trauer des Landes, die durch die magische Verschmutzung verursacht wurde, direkt an die Kinder übermittelt wird, da beide das Erbe der Erdschamanen in sich tragen. Während Maka die beiden tröstet erklärt Medusa, dass sich der Klang der Erde wahrscheinlich wie Kindergeplapper anhören wird, da sie sich die Stimme der Erde nicht anders vorstellen kann. Das bewegt Soul dazu einen abfälligen Kommentar abzugeben und fragt Medusa, wie sie solch nette Dinge sagen kann, nachdem sie die Welt ruiniert hat indem sie Asura freigelassen hat. In diesem Moment wird das Team von einer Tintenfisch-ähnlichen Kreatur angegriffen, die ursprünglich eine normale Kreatur war aber durch die Magieverschmutzung mutiert ist. Es ist scheinbar durch eine undurchdringliche magische Beschichtung versehen, die jeden Angriff nutzlos macht. Medusa schlägt vor, diesen Schutz zu verändern indem sie ihre Magie benutzt und gleich darauf eine energiegeladene Attacke eingesetzt wird. Sie erweitert daraufhin Fire und Thunder mit jeweils einem Vector Boost, der es ihnen erlaubt ihre Kraft zu erhöhen und damit die Kreatur zu besiegen. Kirikou gelingt es den Tintenfisch mit einer Kombination von Vector Boost und Triple F während einer Resonanz mit Fire zu besiegen. Später schauen die Zwillinge traurig auf die Seele des Tintenfisches während Death the Kid die Seele in seinem Körper für später speichert. Schon bald treffen sie auf eine der Mizune, die Medusa und zum Schock der anderen erzählt, dass Kim und Jacqueline Arachnophobia beigetreten sind. Nachdem die Gruppe es erfolgreich geschafft hat in das Schloss einzudringen, treffen sie auf Eruka, die jedem die Uniform Arachnophobias überbringt. Kirikou nimmt die Verkleidung eines der Mitglieder von Arachnophobia und teilt sie sich mit Fire und Thunder, die unter demselben Mantel auf Kirikous Kopf sind. Allerdings zwingt das identische Auftreten der Gruppe sich vorübergehend zu trennen. Kirikou und die Zwillinge mit Ox und Harvar enden am Schluss bei Mosquito, mit dem sie Schach spielen. Alles verläuft gut bis Fire und Thunder zu streiten beginnen. Das hätte beinahe dazu geführt, dass Kirikous wahre Identität entdeckt wurde, glücklicherweise hält Mosquito sie fälschlicherweise für eine der Artifact Soldiers. thumb|150px|right|Fire und Thunder fühlen den Schmerz der Erde Schon bald sind alle wieder vereint und Medusa gibt ihnen die Anweisungen für ihren Plan: die acht Schlösser, die über das ganze Schloss verteilt sind und den Königinnen Spinnen Raum verschließen zu zerstören. Sie benutzt Vector Conduct an Kirikou und Ox um ihnen die Richtung in einer der Schlösser zu zeigen. Bevor sie sich aufteilen stattet Medusa Fire und Thunder mit einem weiteren Vector Boost aus. Allerdings spürt Ox Kim und mit Kirikous Überredung, bricht Ox auf um mit Harvar nach Kim zu suchen. Kirikou und die Zwillinge gehen alleine weiter um das Schloss zu finden. Allerdings wäre Kirikous Verkleidung beinahe ein zweites Mal aufgeflogen, als die Zwillinge zu streiten begannen. Aber aufgrund ihrer Ähnlichkeit zu den Artifact Soldiers blieb ihre wahre Identität unentdeckt. Kirikou landet am Schluss in einem Raum gefüllt von Artifact Soldiers. Als er eine Explosion spürt die zur Zerstörung der Schlöser dient, entscheidet er sich dafür seine Verkleidung aufzugeben und seinen Weg zu dem Schloss zu erkämpfen. Er befiehlt Fire und Thunder sich zu transformieren. Er benutzt seine von Medusas Vector Boost erweiterte magische Kraft um die Artifact Soldierst mit Double T einfach wegzublasen. Als die Artifact Soldiers ihre schwindende Anzahl bemerken, schicken sie Artifact Soldier Morubi. Es benutzt eine Fähigkeit in der es eine Menge Spielzeug und Konfetti erscheinen lässt, die zur Unterhaltung und zu Ablenkung von Fire und Thunder dienen sollen, damit Kirikou im Kampf auf sich alleine gestellt ist. Die Zwillinge ignorieren Kirikou völlig, der von Artifact Soldiers gejagt wird. Erst als Harvar vor ihnen erscheint und Morubi vor den Augen der Zwillinge ersticht, hören sie auf zu spielen. Sie rennen daraufhin vor Angst vor Harvar zu Kirikou. Nachdem sich die Kirikou wieder mit Ox, Harvar, Jacqueline und Kim vereinen konnten, gehen sie weiter um das Schloss zu zerstören, die die Tür zum Königinnen Spinnen Raum öffnet. Das ist das letzte Mal, dass die Zwillinge in diesem Arc gesehen werden. Start Beide, Fire und Thunder, gehören zur neu gebildeten DWMA’s Elite Einheit, Spartoi. Sie treten beide zu der Zeit bei in der Soul zu einer Death Scythe wird. Zurück in Shibusen sieht man beide, Fire und Thunder, mit Angela spielen, die vor Tsubaki wegrennen, da diese vorgibt ein Monster zu sein und sie jagt. Die Studien einer Hexe In ihrer ersten Mission als ein Teil der Shibusens Elite Einheit, Spartoi, werden sie damit beauftragt einige Gegenstände zu orten, sie werden mit Kirikou, Liz und Patti mit Kim und Jacqueline in der Nähe stationiert. Die Operation hat die Gruppe zu einem scheinbar verlassenen Dorf in Afrika geführt, in dem sie in eine von Medusas verlassenen Laboren eindringen müssen, um Informationen über ihre Pläne zu sammeln. Durch den Gebrauch von dem Dämonen Werkzeug Income können sie einen ständigen Kontakt zwischen ihnen und der Death Scythe Yumi Azusa, die für diese Mission verantwortlich ist, halten. Yumi rät Kirikou Fire und Thunder für Nahkämpfe und die Thompson Schwestern für Fernkämpfe einzusetzen. Als sie die Stadt weiter erforschen, alarmieren Fire und Thunder die anderen über einen unterirdischen Gang, den sie aufgrund ihrer Erdschamanen Kräfte ausfindig machen konnten. Die Gruppe steigt vorsichtig die dunklen Treppen mit den Zwillingen in ihrer Waffenform, die für jede Falle vorbereitet sind, hinunter. Nachdem sie das Labor betreten haben, sammeln sie die gebrauchten Informationen und verlassen das versteckte Gebilde, um daraufhin von zahllosen verrückten Einheimischen angegriffen zu werden. Da die Dorfbewohner auf Kirikou feuern, muss er beinahe über den ganzen Kampf hinaus mit Liz und Patti kämpfen, während Fire und Thunder in ihrer Waffenform bleiben. Als sich Kirikou den mehrfachen Angriffen der Dorfbewohner entziehen kann, setzt er Fire ein um eine starke Wand zu zerstören und zu flüchten. Später an einem sicheren Ort sieht man die Zwillinge mit Patti spielen, während die wiedervereinigte Gruppe über die gesammelten Informationen und der Bedeutung der Forschung und ihrer Beziehung zu der Situation im Dorf spekulieren. In diesem Moment erscheint der schwarze Clown. Fire und Thunder sind sich sofort über die Anwesenheit des Clowns bewusst. Beide, gemeinsam mit Liz, Patti und Jacqueline verwandeln sich in ihre Waffenform, als sich Kim und Kirikou darauf vorbereiten gegen den Clown zu kämpfen. Nach dem sie die Wellenlänge des Wahnsinns überwinden konnten die von der Kreatur ausgeht, beteiligen sie sich am Nahkampf. Kirikou beginnt nun die Dämonen Töpfe öfter, als die Thompson Schwestern einzusetzen. Kim deckt Kirikou, damit er das Schwarze Blut loswird, das vom schwarzen Clown ausgeht, damit er keinen Gegenangriff starten kann. thumb|150px|links|Fire und Thunder kämpfen mit Liz und Patti Der schwarze Clown ist aber ziemlich elastisch und Kirikou und die anderen versagen darin ihm Schaden zuzufügen. Sie entscheiden sich dafür eine Kettenresonanz einzusetzen. Kim überträgt ihre Magie auf Fire und Thunder, um ihre wahren Erdschamanenkräfte zu erwecken, was dazu führt, dass sie für kurze Zeit ihre erwachsene Form annehmen. Fire und Thunder nutzen Liz und Patti in ihrer Waffenform und feuern zwei große Explosionen auf den Clown ab, die E3 (Extreme Element Effect) genannt werden. Der schwarze Clown wird dadurch stark beschädigt, tritt aber seinen Rückzug an bevor Kirikou bemerkt, dass er noch immer am Leben ist. Kirikou und die anderen denken, dass der schwarze Clown tot ist. Salvage: Die Rettung Fire, Thunder, Kirikou, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star und Blair werden ausgewählt, das Buch von Eibon zu betreten um Kid zu retten, der von Noah gekidnappt wurde. Sie betreten das Buch mit Hilfe von den Hexen Kim, Eruka (die kürzlich von Black Star gefangen wurde), und den beiden freigelassenen Risa und Arisa. Sie betreten das Buch und beginnen bei der Einleitung, wo sie den Index treffen, der verantwortlich für die Ordnung im Buch ist. Der Index erklärt ihnen, dass jeder sieben Kapitel vom Buch durchqueren muss, um Kid zu erreichen. Jeder ist damit einverstanden und betreten das Portal in das erste Kapitel, Lust. In diesem Kapitel wechselt jeder sein Geschlecht und verändert sein Aussehen in die Gestalt, die er als sexuell attraktiv erachtet und zu der er sich hingezogen fühlt. Amüsanter weise sehen Fire und Thunder komplett identisch aus obwohl sie ihre Geschlechter getauscht haben. Die Zwillinge zappeln sichtlich verlegen und verwirrt darüber, was passiert ist. thumb|150px|right|Fire und Thunder wechseln das Geschlecht Nachdem das Team mit dem Succubus aufeinandertrifft und sie besiegen, fahren sie mit dem nächsten Kapitel, Völlerei, fort. Jeder bemerkt, dass obwohl ihre Persönlichkeiten sich wieder normalisiert haben, ihre Geschlechter immer noch vertauscht sind, obwohl sie bereits das Kapitel Lust verlassen haben. Der Index erklärt, dass ihre Verwandlung langsam verschwindet, aber umso lustvoller die Person ist, desto langsamer verwandelt sich der einzelne zurück. Als sie das Völlerei Kapitel durchqueren, laufen sie in ein riesiges Schwein. Angezogen von seinem köstlichen Fleisch, schneidet Black Star ihn in Stücke, während Kirikou es mit Pot of Fire frittiert. Kirikou, Patti und Black Star beginnen zu essen, jedoch schafft es Soul den Index dazu zubewegen zum nächsten Kapitel fortzuschreiten, bevor sie sich der Sünde hingeben. Während Soul und Maka im dritten Kapitel, Neid zurückbleiben, durchquert das restliche Team die weiteren Kapitel und begegnen zu ihrer Bestürzung Excalibur im Kapitel des Zornes und des Stolzes. Schon bald erreichen sie das letzte Kapitel. Black Star entschließt sich Death the Kid alleine zu stellen und zwingt Kirikou, Fire, Thunder, Liz, Patti und Tsubaki auf ihn zu warten. Nachdem Black Star es schafft Kid zu retten, schickt die schwarze Masse alle aus dem Buch von Eibon hinaus. Sie landen auf einem Schlachtfeld mit Noah, der Tezca getötet und Stein, Marie, Sid und Nygus kampfunfähig gemacht hat. Kirkou und die Zwillinge bereiten sich mit den anderen auf einen Kampf gegen Noah vor. Während Death the Kid und Black Star gegen Noah kämpfen, setzt Kirikou Pot of Fire ein um die von Noah herbeigerufenen und ausgewählten Gremlins zu töten. Er kämpft später mit den Dämonen Töpfen gegen den Horror Drachen bis Kid den Drachen und Noah mit Parent’s Seven Rays tötet. Soul Eater Not! Die Einschreibung Die Zwillinge werden in ihrer Waffenform mit ihrem Meister Kirikou gesehen, als dieser für DWMA am Anmeldungstag um neue Schüler wirbt. Im Anime Nach dem Kampf auf Lost Island werden die Zwillinge nicht mehr bis zum Kampf auf Baba Yagas Schloss gesehen, wo sie in ihrer Waffenform mit Kirikou, Ox, Kim und deren Partner infiltrieren. Nachdem sie in das Schloss eingedrungen sind, benutzt Azusa ihr Senrigan auf Kim um Asura zu lokalisieren. Nachdem sie dies tat, flüchten Fire und Thunder mit den anderen auf Jacqueline die in ihrer Waffenform ist. Sie werden zuletzt nach dem Kampf gegen Asura im Klassenzimmer mit Kirikou, Ox, Harvar, Kim und Jacqueline gesehen. Trivia thumb|150px|left|Fire und Thunders altes Design *In Kapitel 15 des Mangas, werden sie in ihrem früheren Design von Pot of Fire und Pot of Thunder neben Kirikou gesehen. Ihr Design hat sich seitdem drastisch geändert, damals waren sie zwei junge hellhäutige Frauen, eine mit einem dunklen aufgesteckten Haar und die andere mit kurzen hellen Haaren. Beide trugen Roben ähnliche Kleider und eine Stammesmarkierung unter ihren Augen. In der Anime Version in derselben Szene wird dieses Design nicht mehr benutzt und Fire und Thunder sind mit ihrem jetzigen Aussehen zu sehen. *Mit den Thompson Schwestern sind Fire und Thunder einer der wenigen Waffen die im Paar kämpfen. *Im Band 18 vom Soul Eater Manga (welches das Spartoi Abenteuer durch das Buch von Eibon beinhaltet), kreierte Atsushi Ōkubo ein Pferderennen mit den Soul Eater Charakteren bei denen ihr Geschlecht getauscht wurde und machte ein Rennen wer der Lustvollste unter dem Lustrennen war. Fire und Thunder wurde der Pferderennen Name Fire Thunder gegeben. Ihr Popularitätslevel war 14. Navigation Kategorie:Waffe Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Spartoi Kategorie:Shibusen